My First Fanfiction
by 1171bla
Summary: This is about Mabel's children in the future. It's fairly long (In my opinion) and post anything you have to say about it in the comments!


***** This is my first fanfiction! Please post your constructive criticism in the comments! (Not sure if they're called comments!)*****

Prologue

One summer's day, two twins named Mabel and Dipper Pines were sent from their home in Piedmont, California to Oregon. To be more specific, Gravity Falls in Road Kill County.

They had the time of their life. Dipper, being the curious kid he is found a Journal by one of his Great Uncles in another dimension! He learned a lot about a dark side of Gravity Falls, like creatures that shouldn't exist and anomalies galore! Mabel, had many new crushes, most of which failed but made some new best friends as well! They both also met a handyman named Soos, who works in a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. The Shack was originally a house but converted into half tourist attraction and half house.

They battled a chaos demon that had near infinite power and won, and then had to leave. They came back every year after, growing up in the Mystery Shack during the summer.

Then, Mabel got married and had kids; Dipper stayed single but became a world class scholar. Mabel showed her children Gravity Falls.

Chapter I

"Whoa, this is a cool town," said Skyler, to her twin sister Bambi.

Their Uncle Dipper had noticed that how abnormal it was to have twins three times in three generations and, in one family. He realized a kind of pattern, and that if the pattern continued; the next pair of twins would be a girl and a boy. Then it would a boy and a boy. And so on.

"Hey look! Someone I haven't yet met! I'm going to go talk to him!" Bambi said enthusiastically. He said to the guy lying on the street, "Hi there! What's your name?" she asked. "Eric," the man said in a groggily and scratchy voice.

To Skyler, he seemed to be homeless. She saw a hat next to him on the ground. Skyler got out her wallet and then took ten dollars out to put into the old man's hat.

Bambi asked to Eric, "Want to come eat with us?" the man then replied "Yes!" Eric cleared his throat, "Sorry, I haven't had food in over 8 days."

Skyler took them to a diner. Skyler got some fruit with toast. Bambi got pancakes with extra syrup and butter. Eric got the largest amount of food you could ever imagine, he probably ate just about everything on the menu, two times over! When he was done, Eric got a few to-go Styrofoam cups and filled them all with water. After that, he said "Good day," without even saying a "thank you" to Skyler, who paid for the meal. That isn't even mentioning the fact that he ate everything with his hands without even taking a glance at the utensils.

The next day, Bambi saw Eric again. She said, "Want to see something cool?" Eric replied "Uhhhh… yeah, sure." Bambi continued, "Skyler told me about a thing called a 'hide behind' and I would like to use you two behind me to the hider."

Eric, Skyler, and Bambi continued to walk to a forest. They all entered. Eric you could see was a little bit skeptical as he went into the forest. Skyler comforted him, "Don't worry. We've been here like, a billion times."

Bambi knew that when you hear a maraca like sound the hide behind was hiding behind you.

Skyler and Eric were trailing Bambi looking for a figure that hides when Bambi turns her head. There was nothing.

They did this for about an hour and nothing. They all went back out of the forest. They all once more ate at a diner. Eric didn't eat quite as much and Bambi got the same meal as well as Skyler.

The next day, Bambi came back to ask for help again from Eric. He tried to help again but nothing came up. But, Eric heard maracas behind him. He turned around, nothing. Eric went back on the street.

Bambi came back the next day. She saw that Eric was sleeping. She moved him around a little bit, but, he didn't wake up.

Bambi came back the next day. She shook him around a little bit more than from the first day he was sleeping.

Bambi came back the next day, but, with Skyler. Skyler checked Eric's pulse, there was nothing.

Skyler called 9-1-1 and requested medical service. They pulled him into the ambulance. It turned out everyone who could have loved him was either dead or hated him. Eric clearly wasn't very socially inclined, probably an outcast in that sense.

Bambi may have been the only friend he ever had. This made Bambi feel quite good, being a friend to a person that had none. But, to be fair, Bambi was friends with just about everyone she met. In fact, she was very similar to her mom in this way.

Only one person went to his funeral, which was Bambi. Not even Skyler went. But, when Bambi got there she danced on his grave because no one, not even Bambi could be or want to be friends with Eric.

Chapter II

"Want to go into the forest?" asked Skyler to Bambi. "Yeah, sure," Bambi replied.

They started to walk into the forest surrounding the Mystery Shack. The traveled for about ten minutes. Then Skyler heard some talking. It was very deep. Skyler knew she shouldn't see who it was because, for all she knew it could be a murder burying a dead body. But, curiosity got the best of her. She walked toward the voice. She got closer and closer but then saw a tree. It was very human like. It had a mouth, nose, and eyes.

Bambi said to the tree, "Hi there! What's your name uhhhh… friend?" The tree said, "Hello," in a somewhat depressed manner. "And what's your name?" Bambi asked. "None," Bambi then asked, "What?" "Yeah, none, I don't have a name." the tree replied. "Well, we'll call you Billybob Joe the II Unicorn." Bambi said.

Bambi and Billybob Joe the II Unicorn talked a little about random stuff. Skyler got a call from her mother, Mabel. She said that they got to go back to the shack. Skyler said to Bambi "We got to go, mom said so," she looked toward Billybob Joe the II Unicorn "Yeah, we got to go." Billybob Joe the II Unicorn said, "It is okay. I know that humans actually have things to do."

As they were walking away, he said "I just stay here. Do nothing except talk to myself." But they were already too far to try and hear him.

The next day Bambi came back not with Skyler this time. Skyler was out helping her Uncle with something. Bambi and the tree talked about their life and everything the tree had witnessed. "I remember seeing a rip in the sky appear and everything go into chaos. It was very disturbing. There was a big pyramid, huge triangle, gigantic goat. Once more, very traumatizing thought I wouldn't make it out alive. But I'm alive right now, so that's good!" Bambi asked, "When did this happen?" Billybob Joe the II Unicorn replied, "Just a few years ago, like twenty. Maybe, still not that long ago considering how long I've been around and I've been around a very long time." Bambi then wondered how long Billybob Joe the II Unicorn has been around. So, she asked "How long have you been around?" Billybob Joe the II Unicorn replied, "A few thousand years. There were a lot of humans and I learned their language. And then, with my cells reproducing and mutating, some developed into mouth and vocal cord cells." Bambi was astounded, "Wow." She wanted to go home and ask Skyler what all of the words he just said meant. So, she did. "I got to go. I'll be back for lunch." Billybob Joe the II Unicorn replied, "Okay."

Bambi didn't come back after lunch but he understood that she was just a child who was able to forget things. Maybe she forgot she had to do something.

The next day, Bambi came back to a toppled tree! She realized it was the wrong tree and found Billybob Joe the II Unicorn. He said, "I nearly got chopped down. Then it got too dark as they were plotting to cut. I thought I was about to die." Billybob Joe the II Unicorn said. He then murmured something Bambi couldn't make out, but, it sounded like "Wouldn't have really minded that." Then Bambi asked "What was that?" Billybob Joe the II Unicorn said it was nothing.

Bambi was getting worried that her new friend would get killed. She asked Skyler, Ford, and Dipper for help with a petition to not kill the tree. When Dipper and Ford heard of a talking tree, they were intrigued, "Could we come with you to see the tree?" asked Dipper. "Call him Billybob Joe the II Unicorn, please. And yes, you may come with me." Skyler decided not to go because she had other things to do.

When Bambi came back the next day in early morning, she found two lumberjacks ready to cut down Billybob Joe the II Unicorn! "Stop!" yelled Bambi. They turned around and saw her, running towards them. "Stop," she said in an exhausted voice. She caught her breath for a second then said, "This is a special tree. It can talk." The men looked at her as if she was insane. She continued, "Talk please, Billybob Joe the II Unicorn." He said nothing. "Please talk," she said in a more pitiful voice. "I don't think that this tree can talk," one of the men said. "But, but, but… Fine, kill him."

They took a final swing, Billybob Joe the II Unicorn began to fall. But, they did not correctly calculate where he would fall one of them couldn't get out of the fall area in time, he got crushed. So, in the end of today, two sentient beings got killed right in front of Bambi's eyes. And, along with that, just a few days ago Eric got killed. Not like Bambi minded the death of Eric but she was still kind of sad that Billybob Joe the II Unicorn got killed.

When Bambi came back Skyler, Ford, and Dipper were waiting. Bambi said, "He died." Skyler then asked, "Who?" Bambi responded, "The tree, Billybob Joe the II Unicorn." Dipper asked, "So we can… well, yes we can. We can do an autopsy on the tree." Bambi interrupted, "Billybob Joe the II Unicorn." Dipper corrected, "Billybob Joe the II Unicorn. I think we still could learn a little bit."

Dipper, Ford, and Skyler all went to conduct the autopsy and found a dead tree which didn't have anything that seemed to be able to make it talk but also found a dead body! They called up Bambi and the police to come. She explained what happened. The police accepted the claim.

"That was an interesting past few days. I think I'm going to lie down for a little," said Bambi. "Okay, bye!" Skyler replied. "See you soon," said Dipper. "Enjoy the nap," said Ford.

Chapter III

"This background image is different, why is it a yellow triangle?" asked a man. "Don't know. Let me see the server to see if that's the problem," replied the captain. "Sir, we have a virus detected on server 4." "Call in the tech support please."

Dipper received a call at about 11 a.m. It was from his employer saying he'll have to visit a classified location. He then said "You will be contacted by the client soon." The call then ended. Dipper checked his e-mail. There was a message from tech . The e-mail gave a link to a TOR browser download. It then sent a link to another download. Dipper got an e-mail going to a link. When he pressed it, the browser went white with nothing on it. He went to the link in the TOR browser.

With a black background and white text, the page said "Dr. Pines, we have had some problems with a virus that won't be deleted by conventional methods. We have decided to consult outside help from you, sir. You have a plane ticket leaving Monday from your local airport during the next week to Nevada. At the arrival location, you will have a chauffeur to pick you up. We are planning to see you. Sorry if this causes any inconveniences."

Dipper luckily had nothing to worry about with his plans. He went to the airport. He got there early and discovered he was getting to fly in a private jet! Dipper got a donut from Dunkin Donuts to take on the plane. Then before he knew it, he was in the air then, on the ground getting into the car and in the middle of a desert. He was riding in a limo with some snacks and a variety of drinks. The driver was separated from Dipper with some glass in between.

They approached a gated area. He waited at the front gate for about ten minutes with the driver getting in and out of the vehicle. Once he entered, he was greeted by some soldiers who escorted him to a building with a large antenna and dish. He entered the doors and then was greeted by a general, at least that's what Dipper assumed.

The man said, "I'm Lt. Corbis. I assume you are Dipper Pines." Dipper replied with a "Yes sir." The lieutenant continued, "Great! We have been having some problems with a computer virus that doesn't go away. I hope you can help with this situation." Dipper said "Yes lieutenant, I'll do the most I can." "Great! Glad you could come and help. I'll let these two soldiers show you to the servers and give you access to the devices that can tap into them," said Corbis. The soldiers replied with a stern "Yes sir!"

When he saw all of the technicians wearing uniforms and Dipper wearing some casual clothes, he felt out of place. But, he knew that this wouldn't or, at least shouldn't affect him. He got out his laptop that the soldiers gave to him. He connected to a server rack. When he logged on, there on the desktop, was some text. It said "ilbl irhcpe" Dipper tried to decode the text, and he came up with "Bill Cipher" this was extremely alarming. Dipper recommended a complete wipe of all hard disk drives. "That's insane!" Yelled the lieutenant "We can't wipe them all! Is there any other way?" Dipper answered with "No. This is a powerful being from another dimension we are dealing with. Because this network isn't connected to the internet, nothing else should be infected out of the facility." "Well then, men. Let's destroy these hard drives," ordered Corbis.

The destroying took a surprisingly little amount of time. Dipper opened up his laptop and checked the new install. There was nothing that seemed suspicious. He said "Lieutenant, I believe you are fine." He replied, "Splendid, okay then men! Please escort this helpful man of the premises." Dipper said "Thank you, sir."

The ride back to the airport was very pleasant. He flew back to Denver airport and then took a regional plane back to Gravity Falls. He felt good about what he had just done. He was just a little bit worried because he didn't look through the whole file system. But, he shouldn't worry. He did a near full check.

Chapter IV

"Skyler, Bambi, let's go eat," said Mabel. The children followed for a little but they veered off course a little into a forest. As the two children were looking around they saw a stone statue of a triangle. It was very out of place in the forest. They inspected it more closely and then saw some writing, and it wasn't language they were familiar with. They guessed what it said "It may say 'Here lays Triangle dude'" said Bambi or, it could say "He was turned to stone due to the supernatural activity within Gravity Falls" which they were told about from an early time in their life by their Uncle Dipper. Maybe within the process of being turned to stone, he, or she, was turned into a triangle.

Out of nowhere, an earthquake started to occur. The kids started to run to the house. While they were running, they both were knocked unconscious.

They both saw each other in a dream, as well as a yellow triangle. The thing said "Names Bill! I was 'destroyed' by your uncle and mother along with their uncles but I'm back! I'm also better than ever! No longer having to worry about shaking some stupid hand to invade a mind, just go into a mind as I please."

They both started screaming. Bill said "Calm down." They continued to cry "CALM DOWN, YOU ONE LIFE THREE DIMENSIONAL FLESH STICKS! I have a little request of you. If you don't want your mind to be invaded, just go to a hill and I will explain the rest as we go." Bambi and Skyler said "Okay" in a very, very freaked out way.

"So, which of you is the smart one?" said Bill. The kids didn't know how to respond so they just said "Uhhhh…" "I'm just joking; I know and see everything in this universe! So, Skyler, did Pine Tree tell you anything about me? " Skyler said, "Very little, he told me about how he defeated you, and that was about it. I guess he figured that being turned to stone, Dipper wouldn't have to worry about you." Bill replied "Okay, he clearly didn't get how POWERFUL I truly was! But, just make a right here, left up there to get to the 'spot'."

As they walked silently for the last hundred yards, Bambi stepped on a rock and it didn't sound like a rock, it sounded very metallic. "Is this it?" said Bambi. "Yep, now just remove this dust and climb down the ladder." said Bill.

"What is this place?" said Skyler. "It's a downed UFO about 10 million years old, and came here to analyze this town's strange properties." Bill replied. Skyler exclaimed "Wow! But, what are we doing down here, anyways?"

"We're raiding this place for parts, but you don't have any tools… so… I'll let you idiots go for now but keep in mind, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BUY!"

As they were awoken, from their uncle and mom, they told about Bill. Dipper went out for a second and became deeply worried. He remembered a way to defeat Bill from his Great-uncle Stanford. He thought that maybe because they didn't use the thing to defeat Bill the first time, maybe it was prophesized to be used at a later date. He would have to sleep and try to remember this way to defeat Bill. He said to Skyler, Bambi and Mabel "I have to go and try to remember something; I won't be able to chat anymore for a little bit, I will have to sleep a little bit." Everyone else said "Okay!" Skyler and Bambi said "See you soon!" Mabel said "See you later bro."

As Dipper went to sleep he had a dream with Bill "Hey Pine Tree! My old puppet is back for one final encore, you thought there would be only one, but don't underestimate the power that I have!" Dipper replied "I defeated you and uhhhh… I can defeat you again!" Bill then thought, being a mind demon, "Yeah, but as I explained to your nieces, I was reborn as something better, no longer do I have to wait just to shake your hand! I just have to invade the mind as I want and please! "

Dipper woke up. He was sweating and couldn't remember the thing… He then tried to look through the journals but the only thing that he thought could help was the portal which actually created Bill. One more thing nagged at Dipper, why isn't Bill in the real world? Dipper also thought maybe as part of being "better" was the ability to be three dimensional or two dimensional within the mindscape.

He became worried about that fact. He decided to contact Stanford, he was approaching the age of a century, but that didn't stop Ford, as Dipper calls him. Ford was still analyzing anomalies!

Dipper asked Ford for the help, but still didn't believe that Bill could have existed after defeating him. Until Dipper exclaimed, "Well, we didn't use the zodiac to defeat Bill so maybe the prophecy was referring to a different time and, most of the people we first were believed to be involved are still alive, so that just adds to my point." "So, you want a picture of the zodiac?" said Ford he then continued, "I'll send you a photo, shouldn't take too long" "Thanks!" said Dipper, as he dropped the call.

Dipper waited for about one minute and didn't receive a photo, he then texted "Have you sent the photo?" Ford replied "Yeah. Did you not get it?" Dipper then said "No." Ford and Dipper checked everything to make sure that the photo could be sent, then out of nowhere both of their screens turned black, then a yellow figure about a pixel wide at first, became larger and larger then both Dipper and Ford could tell who it was.

All the lights went out. "Was there a power outage?" said Morty "I don't know, it doesn't seem like one would happen at this time" said his mother. The tornado sirens began to wail even without power even though the sky was clear. Then all around them the walls began to shake and along with that came a big "BOOM!" and some blinding light. They got knocked out and began to rot.

All the screens went blank, a yellow thing just a pixel wide appears, it gets larger, and they are losing altitude fast! They try to radio "Mayday! Mayday!" but no response was given. The message wasn't even sent. The pilots can't even tell the travelers what is going on. A baby in the back sees he's falling fast and begins to cry, then after only a few seconds of nose diving, CRASH!

Stocks prices start plummeting and chaos is sent throughout the major stock markets, NASDAQ, NYSE, etc. then all screens go blank. Yet again, a yellow dot a pixel wide appears and gets larger, until covering about the whole screen in yellow, but nearly the whole screen because he's a triangle.

"Hey there, you one formed wimps of creatures! My name's Bill. As some of my 'friends' may know" as he says that all screens show Ford and Fiddleford McGucket, a good friend of Ford who helped him out in many senses. He showed them working on the portal which Bill came through the first time. Bill then continues, "I was underestimated and will not let that happen again, because I will invade all of your minds! Don't worry, it won't hurt too little!" after that sentence about everyone in the world runs out of their houses then riots and protests start, but only a few select people's minds can't be invaded. Among them is Ford. He starts to build create the zodiac that could defeat Bill, as he knows that Bill could possess him at any moment, but then forgets that he needs the people that go around the wheel.

Then, just like that he starts to feel a little bit odd and then gets knocked out. He's in a void of nothingness. Ford looks around and sees nothing but black and then out of nowhere, Bill appears.

"Bill" says Ford. "I bet you didn't expect to see me again!" Bill replies, "But as you may now know, I am more powerful than ever! I can invade minds at ease, and I invaded yours. But, I got someone with a little more spunk, a sister of mine with one more side." Out of nowhere, a small square pops up with one eye just like Bill but instead of yellow, blue! "What's that?" Says Ford but Bill stops him "SHUTUP! This is my sister, Billa." The blue shape becomes larger until becoming the size of Bill "Some people think that's an uncreative name with only an 'a' added to my name but when they say that, I invade their minds! Then Billa tortures them mentally and physically. It's quite fun, actually."

"May I now ask questions?" requested Ford "Yes" Bill and his sister replied "Okay, are you as old as Bill?" Ford asked Billa "Yes I am actually five minutes older. As you humans would say, were 'twins.' Is that a good enough answer?" Ford remembered from a day at the shack when Mabel was making fun of Dipper saying "She was five minutes older." Ford made a mental note to make sure to remember that.

Then, as Billa became more impatient she said "IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER?" Ford replied immediately "Yes, it was very pleasing." Bill then continued, "So, this is my sister and we have been working on taking over another dimension which was very easy. Now, if you want to wake up I will retreat and watch you try to beat me. I know it will be interesting to watch you fail. Bill said. Ford would be glad to be freed from Bill's grasp.

As he returned to full control over his mind, he realized he was in a dark place, as he moved around a little bit and let his eyes get adjusted, he realized where he was.

Ford was kind of perplexed how Bill could get into his mind even with the metal plate in his head. He then decided to let Bill stay in his mind longer so maybe Bill would have to leave because possibly the plate was weakening his powers.

Meanwhile, Dipper's was mind was also invaded and got a similar message from him as Bill gave to Ford. Dipper also was let free. He immediately got in his car to driver to Ford. But, because it was monitored by a large amount of electronics, he had to bail immediately. He decided to walk and along the way, collect a few of the people believed involved in the wheel to defeat Bill, Mabel, Gideon, Stanley, and McGucket, as well as Soos, who was still running the Mystery Shack. Dipper did this because they were all in Gravity Falls. He also brought Bambi and Skyler along. Pacifica's position is currently unknown, sadly enough because she is needed in the wheel. But, not knowing Pacifica's location isn't the only problem. As there are a few other people who are needed to complete the Zodiac.

Dipper was doing fine, as there were just three more people needed in the wheel. Dipper was also thinking that maybe we don't need Wendy because all they needed was someone who was cool in the face of danger.

Just as Dipper and all he had collected to help were doing fine, a horde of people were coming at them, they all had the pupils of Bill, a vertical line that is black. They weren't traveling too quickly. They also had a very zombie-like nature to them. Dipper and the helpers started to speed up their pace slightly so they could get out of the zombie's path.

After the zombies have been out of sight for a little while, they all saw a small pyramid in the distance. They decided to walk to see what was there. As they got closer, they saw it was very large and could house a lot of everything. Dipper didn't see an entrance but Mabel did.

They decided to enter. McGucket was entering, being the one to go first, he realized he was in a maze! But, along with that,

He heard some screaming of two things, Ford's scream and a monster's "scream" which was more like a roar to scare something, or someone. McGucket and everyone else went running to find Ford. When they found him, it wasn't a very pretty sight. He was very bloody sight to behold. He was also covered in lacerations.

Out of the corner of Dipper's eye, he could see a purple animal-like creature that was on all his legs. It got up on his hind legs slowly, and everyone backed up. As they were backing up, the monster grabbed the neck of Ford then he got the legs of him too. He pulled him slowly and slowly more apart, each inch Ford's screams for help get louder and louder.

Everyone else looked at each other, nodded their heads, and attacked the monster! Soos and Dipper tried get Ford out while everyone else punched, pinched, and harmed the monster. But, the monster just shook them all off. Mabel, when thrown off got a fairly large cut that was already starting to hemorrhage. She couldn't attack. Then, the monster ran away, with Ford. They all tried to follow, but the monster was too fast.

Ford continued to be pulled apart, then his neck and spine cracked and broke, the skin came next. Blood was spewing everywhere around the walls of the maze. Ford's vision became black very quickly. He realized he was dying. But, the monster was dying as well; he was oozing out a green liquid from many parts of its body. It toppled over, and never got back up. But, along with that, Ford never got back up either.

This was also not good at all because it would mean that the wheel could never be complete. They all might as well give up.

Dipper analyzed Mabel's cut and decided that it won't be life-threating. He let everyone else go to try finding Ford's body. Stanley and Soos soon enough found him, and it wasn't a very pretty sight, Soos had to look away and back a few times to get used to the terrible sight. There was blood and spinal fluid everywhere and it stank of vile odors.

Soos had trouble carrying the body and so did Stanley. They all rendezvoused where Mabel was lying. Stanley put down the head in front of the body where Soos had laid it.

Dipper tried not to cry but failed to do so. Mabel was weeping. Bambi and Skyler were crying huddled. McGucket turned his back and began to whine too. Gideon didn't seem very affected. Soos was also trying to hold back the tears and was trembling.

Dipper made a speech "Attention all," he said in a very weak voice "We have been greatly saddened due to this unfortunate turn of events." Everyone was now dropping their heads. "But, I believe that I know what Ford wants." Dipper must pause to get himself back to one whole piece so he can continue speaking. "I think, no. I KNOW what Ford wants! He wants us to fight Bill! I know he would want us to fight back, even when it seems futile!" Everyone was now starting to raise their heads a little. "He would want us to fight back, and defeat Bill and Billa. We can't let basic geometry continue to torture us and take over our dimension! We've got to fight back, and win!" Everyone else said "YEAH!"

They all exited fairly cleanly except for Mabel whose cut was no longer bleeding and developing a scab already.

Dipper knew he should look for a really old car or truck to drive because the vehicle would most likely have no electronics that could be affected by Bill.

After looking around for a while, about an hour, everyone was feeling thirsty. They all agreed to set up camp. They were near a sea where a large amount of trees could provide shelter.

First, they would need to make or get supplies. Since the world has been sent into anarchy and no one else left on the streets, they went around robbing stores to collect fires starters, metal water bottles, and tents. They also got guns to shoot animals.

Dipper scouted out an area right next to the Pacific Ocean that had trees at its coastline.

Skyler and Bambi went around collecting dry sticks to start a fire. Stanley and Mabel were setting up tents. Gideon was out with Dipper killing some prey for food. Soos was collecting water, and Fiddleford was creating fire.

Once a fire was going, and some logs around it as seats, were set up, it was already very dark. Dipper checked out his analog watch and it said about eight o' clock.

At the campfire they all discussed tomorrow's plan for the day. This mainly consisted of: water and boiling it to clean it, more firewood, and more building materials because the tents will not do.

The night went by just fine with nothing interesting really happening.

When daytime came, the same people were assigned to about the same jobs, with Skyler and Bambi went around collecting sticks to start a fire and more building supplies, Stanley and Mabel were building small structures for everyone with a roof, an open entrance in front for fire, Gideon was out with Dipper killing some prey for food, Soos was collecting water, and Fiddleford was creating fire.

While Dipper and Gideon were out hunting, they saw a humanlike creature. It looked very beaten and was stumbling. They didn't shoot. They went closer. Gideon said "Hey there." The person lifted up his head to see who said that. He realized it was another person! He ran to hug both of them, "I thought everyone else was dead," while crying. "It's okay; we've got a few more people back at our camp." Dipper said. They all walked back.

McGucket realized there was a new person; he was skinny, glasses, blonde hair. Fiddleford said "Hey there! What's your name little fellow?" the person replied, "Bill." "Nice to meet you, Bill," said McGucket as he was putting out his hand for a handshake.

Dipper had realized something; Bill's hand had one extra finger. He thought that maybe this person was meant to be on the wheel instead of Ford. Dipper decided, "Attention all, we must look around for the last few people on the wheel. This will be very important in trying to defeat Bill." Everyone talked a little and decided yes. "Now, to get ready for the possibly long journey ahead, we must have a large amount of supplies ready. So, I will get to work on a basic air, water, and land vehicle to survey for Robbie, Pacifica, and Wendy. Everyone else, get supplies for the trip that awaits us."

The rest of the week went by without much happening. But, the jobs were different. Dipper and Fiddleford built and scavenged parts for the ship while everyone else had two jobs, food and water. The shelters were already built.

When after many days, they had accumulated almost 400 pounds of meat and nearly 200 pounds of edible vegetation. The craft, which was plane like but could also retract its wings with a handle and being made of wood, could float. It was fairly large being about 5 feet wide and 20 feet long. It could easily accommodate a bed for everyone and extra food with basic defenses like a strong outer hull surrounding all encapsulated. It also had a large plastic window in the front with many smaller windows that were about 2 feet by one foot scattered on the sides.

The fuel was some basic gasoline stolen from stations. It powers two 8 cylinder engines that turn two propellers.

They drive around in Gravity Falls and realize how barren it is. Then, a horde of zombies they saw a few days ago appears. They are just as slow as before. Dipper just goes in a different direction. He sees a gas station. There is still gasoline flowing so they fill up a few tanks, or about a whole refill. Though they were never told, McGucket saw an airport. They drove through the fence.

They got ready on the landing strip. Fiddleford added thrust. The craft began to move. It was a nice day to fly, because if you ignore that fact that all your friends have been turned to slaves without their consent by Bill, there is a nice warm breeze that smells of beautiful flowers and then sky clear of all but a few clouds. It was like a near perfect day, very mild.

McGucket added a little bit more thrust, they moved faster at about 30 knots. Dipper had calculated they could fly at peak efficiency when at an altitude of 2,000 feet and at 120 knots. They could take off at 70 knots.

They were at 50 knots, you could feel the front wheel want to get off the ground, and at 60 knots it did so. At 65 you knew you were going to fly off into the sky in just one or two seconds, and that they did.

Skyler figured that to help out, because there was no altimeter, she knew that the largest mountain in Gravity Falls was about 1,900 feet. So, if they could just barely scrape the tops of the tallest trees there, they would be at about 2,000 feet.

It wasn't too long until they could reach the mountain top and begin their search for Robbie, Wendy and Pacifica.

But, an unexpected turn for the worst occurred, they began to lose control of the rudder and wing flaps. Dipper went to look at the vine that controlled flaps. It was cut. This wasn't too much of a worry because they could just get some vines form the supply area. He tied it back together and they were fine.

After flying around for a few hours, they see two small figures that are in a tree house on the top of a tall pine tree. One of them is wearing a hoodie who has a red shape in the middle while another one is wearing some jeans and a green long sleeve shirt.

They fly lower and lower while circling the two people.

Thee one in the long sleeve shirt wakes up and sees a craft circling them. She then sees that one is wearing a hat, a hat with a pine tree. " _Dipper,"_ thought Wendy.

While Dipper was circling the two people, Fiddleford was scouting in the craft for a landing spot to meet the people. They see a small river, but large enough to land in. Dipper lowers altitude lowly and begins final approach. He goes at the river opposite to where the river is going. It is fairly deep and he doesn't see any rocks. He gets closer to water. Fiddleford says "The wings are fine and the river is wide enough to accommodate the whole craft."

Five feet, four feet, three feet, two feet, one foot, touch down! A big "SPLASH!" accompanies the landing. Dipper rolls up the airbrakes. After about ten seconds, they come to a near complete stop. It was a near perfect touchdown on a near perfect day on one amazing river. Dipper grabs some vines. He finds a close, large tree and ties the craft to two trees, one for each winglet.

Everyone unloads from the craft. Dipper remembers about where the two figures were. All follow him but, before they can reach the tree, the people reach them! It is Robbie and Wendy! Wendy was a crush that Dipper had. Robbie was Wendy's boyfriend and husband.

"What's up guys?" Wendy asks. Dipper replies, "Not too well, with all of our friend's minds invaded. But, were still alive so that's good, so, what about you?" "Quite good, actually, we got ourselves a treehouse and a surplus of food. Here, we'll show you back to our tree house."

As they all were walking, Wendy talks about building a multistory treehouse and killing food.

When they get back, Dipper realizes how big the house was. It stops sunlight from 15 feet in every direction from the tree it is based on.

They climb up the single spiral staircase to the first story of three in the treehouse. It is illuminated by small amounts sunlight but mostly illuminated by four torches each on one wall which provides very adequate lighting. On this floor they see two beds and some kind of stone cooking area.

On the next floor they see anyone but, Pacifica! She seems to be resting. Dipper is ecstatic. Dipper asks if he can use some berries and the floor to save the universe. He starts to much the berries to get their juices which could also be used as an ink. He then proceeds to build a large wheel. He builds a smaller wheel about two feet in. He draws ten lines in between the wheels. He draws some symbols in between those lines. He then draws a triangle with a top hat and a bowtie in the middle.

"Bill, they're getting close." He looked into an orb. "Don't worry. I'll fix this problem."

"Good night all!" said Mabel. "Thanks," replied Dipper. "Yeah, thanks" said everyone else.

"Whoa," said Bambi "Wait, what, where am I? Oh, the craft. Hey Dipper," Bambi said. "Hey Bambi!" replied Dipper. "Who is piloting?" asked Bambi. "No one," said Dipper. "How is this flying, then?" asked Bambi to Dipper. "Oh it isn't" exclaimed Dipper. "Cool, wait, WHAT?" asked Bambi. Dipper then said "Yeah, not flying, in fact we are about to die right about n-" _BOOM_!

"AHHHH!" exclaimed Bambi. "What? What happened?" asked Skyler. "The, the craft, it, it crashed," said Bambi. "Uhhhh… no it didn't" Skyler said in an enthusiastic voice. "Besides, we are about to fly one last time in the craft before they all make history," assured Skyler. "Okay!" Bambi said more enthusiastically. "Uncle Dipper taught me how fly. So, I will fly around here. C'mon! Let's go!" exclaimed Skyler. "Okay," said Bambi.

Skyler was in the cockpit by the time Bambi had entered. Skyler got ready to take off from the river.

She turned on the engines. Next, she added thrust to the engine. She then turned the wing flaps down.

They began to take off. Then, her rudder failed. It turned the back of the craft where Bambi was into a tree. Skyler was knocked unconscious.

Skyler was awoken by the pain. She was in pain from every single part of her body, head to toe. She was very nauseous. Her head was throbbing. Mabel was next to her bed. Skyler asked "Where's Bambi?" Mabel the replied "She is… no longer with us." Skyler then asked, "Is she… dead?" Mabel was about to cry "Yes," as she burst into tears. "What happened to her?" asked Skyler. "When the rudder failed, your sister hit the tree and according to your uncle was killed by the huge g-forces," replied her mother. "Well did you kill Bill with the wheel?" asked Skyler. "We were about to destroy Bill, but we heard a huge crash and we needed to check what it was. We first saw Bambi, Dipper checked her pulse, nothing. We then saw you very soon, luckily, you were still alive. We then brought you in here." Mabel answered. "Wow. I killed my sister. Can you please destroy Bill, I could really use some cheering up," said Skyler. "You got it," said Mabel. They all got together, with Mabel on the shooting star symbol, Soos on the question mark, and everyone else on their correlating symbol. They all began glowing in a blue light. But, they then began to rise off of ground, and so did Skyler.

"Where are we?" asked Dipper. "I don't know," said Skyler. "Oh, but I know," replied a very recognizable voice. He appeared. "Hey there!" said Bill. "Nice job on killing your sister" as he looked at Skyler, "Nice job saving your uncle and colleague," as he looked at Dipper, Mabel, and McGucket. "And, great job on nearly destroying me." Dipper then asked, "So, where are we then?" Bill then answered, "The mindscape pine tree, I thought you would have known that be now. Guess you're not as smart as I thought. But, the real reason I'm here is to torture you. I'm torturing every other human both emotionally and physically by torturing their family members while making every other one watch each other get tortured. And, I'm going to do that to you too!"

Bill snapped his fingers and then everyone was in medieval torture tables. Skyler was first to be tortured. Her limbs were slowly being pulled from her own body. Next was Fiddleford, his limbs were torn off in just a few moments and then he soon bleed to death. Blood was on Soos and Robbie because they were right next to the murder.

Next came Dipper, he began to scream at a very odd pitch, exactly 299,792,458 hertz. No one could hear him but Mabel began to scream at the exact same pitch. After three seconds of this screaming, the pitch immediately dropped to three hertz. No one could hear this either. They then did this two more times.

Bill was dumbfounded. He had no idea what they were doing. They then began to levitate and soon disappeared. But so did Bill. Then Dipper reappeared with the voice of Bill. He said "Whoa." He then disappeared again. With a triangular head, next time, he didn't reappear. Mabel did the same except instead of a triangle, a square.

Dipper saw his life flash before his eyes in a backwards order; he saw his own universe in its infancy. He then saw a strange universe that he couldn't recognize. This then stopped. When it stopped, he saw a new world where he was supreme. He went on to try and destroy the third dimension two times. But always fails the second because time stops and restarts two trillion years ago.

End

This is how it ends, with time just stopping, but don't worry. It will always restart and repeat, forever. It turns out that we were all just pawns in a long game of chess in which everything, from gluons and quarks to the universe itself, is just a sheep following a set path.

The path set by some higher being that has so much power that no one, even the believed to be most powerful being could imagine in their wildest dreams because it beckons just beyond. We too, are sheep. We were just following some paved path built by the higher being until the end of time. For everyone else, there is nothing in the future. Just two select people are so very lucky to be put through the eternal torture of reliving everything that they could and should ever experience. One second you could be having a perfect day, blink and it's all gone. Everything is just an illusion.


End file.
